Broken Steel
by Radioactive-301200
Summary: The Lone Wanderer wakes up from her coma. But she lost her memory. Trying to find bits and pieces of her past, will someone help her? Will her memory loss be temporary, or permanent?
1. Chapter 1

"It must be done now, or the damage will be catastrophic. I'm sorry. I wish there was another way, but there's just no time."  
"Well. So much for celebrating." Sarah said once Madison was done talking."one of us has to go in there and turn the damn thing on. Whoever does it isn't coming back out. Not how I imagined 'going out', you know? So what should we do, draw straws?"  
"I'll do it. I'll start the purifier." I said, immediately, not thinking about what I was saying. Risking my life for the Wastes.  
"You're going to have to be quick about it. If the radiation is bad enough, you won't have that much time." Sarah said, opening the flood gate doors. I saw she was holding back tears."I won't forget what you did here. No one will. Thank you."  
Before I walked into the control chamber, I looked at Dogmeat. His tail between his legs, and whining like the way I found him months ago.  
"It's ok, Dogmeat. I'm just going away for awhile. Sarah's going to take care of you from now on." He whined one last time before he took a step back.  
I felt like sobbing.  
As I walked towards the control panel, I felt the heat of the radiation getting hotter and hotter as I got closer. Tears came out as I reached the panel.  
**2**  
I'm doing this for mom and dad. For the people I love. For all the people in the Wastes. Clean, fresh, non-irradiated water.  
**1**  
For all the bad things I did while finding dad. For all the innocent people I killed. For all the alcohol, chems, and drugs I did.  
**6**  
I'm doing this so life will grow back again. The grass. The trees. The wildlife.  
I started coughing blood. I fell to my knees. There was an explosion in the water tank that knocked me down and everything was…cold.

"I just got news from the Citadel, that 101 is still alive! But she's in a coma. 101's been in a coma for about two weeks now. Lets all pray that she wakes up soon, kiddies! Capital Wasteland, she nearly killed herself so we can have clean, radiation-free water. Everything she did was for us. I hope you always remember that." Three Dog announced through GNR.  
"I've also got reports that plants, living plants, are growing around the Jefferson Memorial. Isn't that exciting?! All that's to James and that crazy kid from Vault 101! Kid, if you can hear me right now, thank you. Hope you wakeup soon, Three Dog out."

"I see you're still in a coma." Butch started. He sat down in a chair next to my bed. Although I was in a coma, he talked anyway.  
"I've really missed you, Anna. I know you said you never wanted to see me again after the fight in Rivet City. I would get it if you're still mad at me, I messed up. But in the last two weeks, I was losing my mind in the thought of never seeing you again. The pretty smile of yours, is all I dream of. The beautiful face of yours, is what keeps me going though out the days. All I want to say is, and I don't know if you can hear me or not, but, I love you."

**_-Two Weeks Earlier-_**

I was angry, frustrated, and raged. I escaped the exploding building of Raven Rock. Fawkes denied me after I didn't look like a 'good karma' type of person. But that didn't matter to me. All I wanted was to have a little talk with the man who let the Colonel and his soldiers kidnap me.  
Butch DeLoria.  
It was a long walk from Raven Rock to Rivet City. I walked strait down to the Muddy Rudder. Ignoring anyone who tried to talk to me.  
I walked through the doorway, glancing over the bar until the Tunnel Snake noticed me.  
"Anna! You're still alive! I can't believe it!" Butch shouted while walking towards me.  
"Well you can fucking believe it, Butch." I snapped. Seeing a glare from Butch.  
"What the hells your problem?"  
"What's my problem?! You fucking let the Enclave kidnap me! You could've done something!"  
"What was I supposed to do?!"  
"Well, you could've, a least, try to stop them. But no." I cocked my head to one side,"you just watched them take me, didn't you?"  
Still glaring at me, Butch turned around and returned to his seat.  
"Don't save me or any thing and just fuck off to Rivet City. Good plan. Oh and p.s., I never want to see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally an update! Sorry it took so long. In this chapter, I will do Butch's POV!. It was hard just doing Anna's POV. Well...enjoy!

"All I want to say is, and I don't know if you can hear me or not, but, I love you." I admitted, "I hope you wake up soon."

I got up for the chair I was sitting in. Anna looked beautiful in her sleep... or coma, whatever. I took a deep breathe and walked out of the infirmary.

Before I went, I called Dogmeat, "come here, boy. We gotta go." The dog got up, looked at Anna, then at me. I could tell he was as miserable as I am. The usual panting gleeful little pup, was keeping his head down and slowly walking towards the door. "It's ok, Dogmeat. She'll be back in no time."

Just a small whine as a response.

Dogmeat and I were traveling back to Megaton. As we walk towards Moriarty's Saloon, people were being sympathetic about Anna's purifier incident. Honestly, I want to punch each one of them in the face.

The painful creak of the saloon door came as Dogmeat and I walked in. Same ol' people as last time, every time. The whore near the toilet, the ghoul bartender still trying to clean the dirty cup near the radio, that creepy 'Lucy' girl in the corner, and the owner of the shitty saloon, with his check list, as usual, seeing if anything is lost or stolen. If I were run a business like this, well, I'll try not to think about it.

"Hello there, lad! How's it going?" Moriarty shouted across the room. Catching everyone's attention.

"Miserable." I replied.

"What's the matter, son? Lose your 'Trusty Toothpick,' did ya?"

"Fuck you."

"Did ya?"

This asshole was getting on my nerves. First asshole to get on my nerves since I left the vault.

I took a small breathe, looked the old man in the eyes, and said, "well, it's obvious that someone here hasn't had a love in their life and got seriously hurt in an incident, and feel so helpless towards them." I turned around and out the door with Dogmeat close behind.

I sat downstairs of our Megaton home. As in 'our,' Anna and mines. I sat on the couch Anna found a month earlier.

"Hey nifty America. It's me, your president, John Hen...Ha Ha gotcha! Three Dog here! How's everyone doing?" Three Dog, being his joyful self. "I've news for you today! I'm pretty sure everyone's heard of the crazy kid from Vault 101. And sure that everyone's heard she was blasted into a coma."

"Thanks for reminding me," I grumbled.

"But I've got reports that she alive...or awake! After two weeks of coma, she's finally awake!"

My heart pounded against my chest, then a smile crept up on my face.

She's alive.


End file.
